Opposite and Equal
by Gemini14
Summary: YYHTokyo Babylon Crossover. When another unexpected death crops up, how will the Underworld react? And what will the result be? What will happen when they return to life? R and R Please!


Opposite and Equal

Chapter One: The Other Unexpected Death!

Yusuke could tell that the other boy was in the same situation he was namely for two reasons; one, the child he'd rescued had survived, and two, Botan was going bananas.

"Two! Two cases exactly the same on the exact same day! How could things not get any worse?!" Botan shouted, unintentionally getting the other boy's attention by her shouting.

"Excuse me." The other boy asked.

"Whaddaya want?" Yusuke asked, in turn.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" the other boy questioned.

"Last time I checked, yeah." Yusuke snapped, after rolling his eyes. This got a somewhat troubled look from the other boy. He 'jumped' somewhat when Botan popped up in front of him.

"I'm Botan, Spirit Guide of the Underworld, pleased ta meetya!" Botan said, cheerily, hiding her displeasure. To her surprise, the other boy bowed politely.

"Ohayo, Botan-san. I'm known as Sumeragi Subaru, thirteenth head of the Sumeragi Clan. It's a pleasure meeting you!" the other boy said, polite despite the circumstances.

"At least he's polite, Yusuke. You could learn from him!" Botan whispered, getting an offensive gesture from Yusuke as a response.

"You do know what happened, don't you?" Botan asked. Subaru nodded.

"I was killed saving that child, correct?" Subaru replied, in kind.

"Yes." Botan said, simply.

"Watch out, she's about to drop a bombshell on ya." Yusuke muttered.

"What?" Subaru asked.

"Just watch." Yusuke mumbled, as Botan looked for Subaru's name on her clipboard.

"Ah! Here we go! Sumeragi Subaru……..oh you're a regular sweetheart! You use your supernatural powers to help those who can't move on, on their own. You're polite, courteous, and you're good in school! But………" Botan trailed off.

"_Here it comes_…………….." Yusuke thought, his expression deadpanning as Botan looked from the clipboard to Subaru.

"You weren't even scheduled to die today." Botan finished.

"I wasn't? Why is that?" Subaru asked, taking this better than Yusuke and Botan thought he would. Botan just shrugged.

"You just weren't. I wasn't supposed to come an get you until you were an old man." Botan replied.

"And wait, there's more." Yusuke grumbled, getting a dirty look from Botan as a result.

"Your death, Subaru, and that of Yusuke here, was unexpected. There's no place for either of you in the afterlife. I came here to see if you would be interested in taking the test to come back to life." Botan stated, as a look of hope entered Subaru's eyes.

"You're certain I can return to life, Botan-san?" Subaru asked.

"Hai! Just take the test. It can't be very difficult, considering your realm of expertise." Botan said, as Subaru nodded slightly in understanding.

"Realm of expertise? Whaddaya mean by that, Botan?" Yusuke asked, as he gave Subaru a bizarre look. Subaru answered before Botan could.

"My family has made it its' business since the early Sengoku Era to protect Japan from psychic threats. We're onmyouji, or exorcists if you prefer that term. I was their strongest head; I even surpassed my grandmother, the twelfth head of the Sumeragi Clan, in power." Subaru said, quietly. Yusuke arched an eyebrow.

"I'd heard somethin' about you in school………but I figured you were more macho than this." Yusuke said, getting a somewhat embarrassed look from Subaru.

"A lot of people are of the same opinion." Subaru stated, modestly. As the two boys talked, Botan watched them closely; they couldn't be any more different. One was brash, rude, and antisocial; while the other was calm, polite, and friendly. Yet, they seemed to hit it off right at the start: they had something in common.

"_Who woulda thought that a street punk and an onmyouji could get along so well? It's like they're friends already!_" Botan thought, as Yusuke elbowed Subaru in the ribs after the latter had mentioned his sister's embarrassing habits (including the one of trying to set him up with his best friend in a rather unapproved relationship), and as Subaru turned an interesting shade of red.

"_We'll just have to wait and see where this takes them._" Botan again thought, as she watched Subaru try to explain what he did as an onmyouji, and as Yusuke sat in midair and actually listened.


End file.
